Session01
Session One Wednesday, 12th June 2019 at 7:30pm till 10:55pm Rohit, Amey, Tariq, Abood, and Zubair * Calico Jack shat himself back to town (reliable witnesses report that he was accompanied, and liberally decorated, by a parrot suffering a similar affliction) * Within the haunted house, we (Griki, S.I.M.O.N and Orbrsrs) discovered that the skeleton alchemist had a parcel wrapped in parchment which turned out to be a stone with runes inscribed, and slightly cold to the touch. We decided to investigate it later, wrapped it up again, and then completely forgot about it. * Having investigated the "basement", we went back upstairs, where we encountered Esteban & Zed, who claimed to have followed us from town, in the hopes of adventure and/or loot. * We continued our search of the house ** Found a room with a fireplace, where Orbharissa noticed that one of the bricks was fitted oddly. When he went closer, a swarm of spiders descended from the chimney. After valiantly vanquishing the incredibly dangerous tiny insects, the brick turned out to be covering a hidey hole containing 3 gp, and 2 satchets of alchemical powders worth 5gp each. Esteban attempted to set the fireplace on fire. ** Found another room with a fireplace. Esteban attempted to set the fireplace on fire. ** Found what appeared to be some kind of kitchen, where we were attacked by 4 centipedes. Esteban attempted to set the centipedes on fire. Zed attempted to set Griki's loins on fire. One of these attempts was successful than the other. The centipedes were defeated and we decided to check upstairs. * We climbed up the stairs ** Esteban decides that door handles are for sissies, and attempts to open every door on the floor simultaneously with a clap of his hands. Result: spiderfest. ** The party fought 2 insect swarms through a narrow doorway and triumphed. ** Orbhorserace noticed that one of the doors on the floor didn't open when Esteban cast the spell, and rather than chalking it up to incompetence, decided to investigate. Upon hearing a muffled voice behind the door, he attempted to open it. Turns out the door was locked, but the key was conveniently located on the floor nearby. ** Esteban attempted to set the floor on fire, and only succeeded in disintegrating it and driving down the property value further. ** In the room, we found 2 prisoners tied up. An adult male half elf, and a young human girl. The girl turned out to be Tammi, and the half elf introduced himself as Ned Flanders. He'd been on his way to the town, and had just come to the house looking for a place to sleep, but had been knocked out and taken prisoner. ** Ned suspects his clothes and possessions are on the same floor somewhere. We help him find them ** Ouroburrata unlocks achievement: pants ** We return to town and rejoice in the reunion of Tammi with her father as Coldplay plays softly in the background ** Long rest, with suspicious deeds happening in the dark of night. ** The next day, Aldim gave us a (suspiciously priced) pearl as a reward for returning his daughter to him. ** He leads us to the council house where a magical floating halfling receptionist guided us to Anders' office ** We collect our reward from Anders, and tell him about the goblins and dark magic we encountered at the haunted house. He says he'll talk to the council about some kind of reward, and asks us to head back there and clear it out ** We agree, and set off Party Loot Found Party Loot Found * Cold rune stone * 3 gp * 2 satchets of alchemical powders * Pants (!!!) * 100 gp pearl * 250 gp (reward from Anders for Tammi's rescue NPCs Met *Tammi - daughter of Aldim Hargroth *Ned Flanders - male half elf who was just looking for a place to sleep and got kidnapped by goblins